Where is Chad!
by octoberXloveXchan
Summary: It's almost midnight and Chad's not home yet. "Where is he!" Love wondered.


**One shot with lemony goodness. Chad's a little out of character for this one, I try to make him like the real chad as much as possible. But, there's a reason he's acting this way. ;) I own nothing. I make no money off this story!**

"Ugh where is he!" Love looked at the clock again. It was almost midnight and Chad still wasn't home yet. _He should have been home hours ago. _Love thought, starting to worry, thinking about all the bad things that could happen to her boyfriend. _What if he got mugged?! _Love quickly put that thought out of her mind. _Yeah right! What kind of crazy person would try to rob a 6ft 8in 247 pound muscle man? _Love started to think about those muscles and how they flexed when Chad was pounding into her. "Wait i'm mad at him!" Love tried calling him on his cell phone. She got his voice mail for the eighth time.

"UGHHH!" She flopped on the couch in frustration. She glanced at the clock again. It read 12:03. "He's in so much trouble when he gets home!"Love leaned back on the couch and waited for her boyfriend.

Love woke up when she heard a key in the door. _When did I fall asleep? _She thought. Love glanced at the clock. _2:34! He's coming home this late!? _Love sat up and stared at the door. Chad came into the house quiet as usual. He shut the door quietly and locked it, trying not to wake Love. He glanced at the bed in their one room studio apartment and didn't see Love in it. "ahem." Love cleared her throat from the couch giving Chad a glare. He turned around to look at her. "Oh. what are you doing up?"

"That's not important. Why are you home so late? And why aren't you answering your phone?" Love said curtly. Chad shrugged.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Love snapped.

"No." Chad replied.

"Ok. spit it out."

"Your boobs are huge." Chad started to snicker.

"What?! you've got me worried to death and you come home to say I have huge boobs?!" Love hopped off the couch and stomped to her boyfriend, Looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yeah your boobs are nice." Chad started to rub them.

"Stop that!" Love swatted his hands away. Love stared at her boyfriend for a moment.

"Tora, are you...drunk?" Chad started laughing uncontrolably.

"You guessed it! ahahaha!"

"Tora your completely wasted! Why were you drinking? Last time I checked you had to be 21 to buy alcohol."

"We were drinking because we were celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"Ichigo and Orihime are together."

"Really?! yay! good for her!"

"And as for the alcohol the woman at the liqour store thought I was 25, she gave me her number and let me buy sake."

"Your taking women's number's?" Love seethed.

"I didn't keep it. I have something much better at home." Love smirked. Chad started to sway.

"How much did you drink?"

"One."

"Your THIS drunk from one glass of sake?"

"One bottle."

"Why would you drink a whole bottle?!"

"Everybody had one. Their all passed out at Ichigo's. I didn't pass out though. Probably because i'm bigger, it takes more for me to pass out. I would have stayed the night, but I kept thinking about these boobs and I came home to fuck you." Chad said as he reached for her breasts.

"Oh no mister. I'm still upset with you for making me worry. No sex for you."

"That's what you think." Chad said as he stepped towards her, stalking his prey.

"Tora no. I mean it. I'm warning you!" Love said nervously.

"Your warning me?" Chad smirked evilly. "I'll tell you what, if you can beat me in a race to the bed then i'll leave you alone." Love dashed towards the bed and jumped into the air trying to land on it. Chad grabbed her out of mid air from behind and slammed her into his chest. "Gotcha" He smirked as he ground his erection into her ass.

"T-Tora." Love whimpered.

"I've been thinking about you all night." He said as he kissed and nibbled her neck sucking and leaving deep hickeys. Love melted in his strong arms wetting her panties. Chad took her and sat her down on the edge of the bed, looking down at her with mischief in his eyes. Love gulped. Chad took his shirt off and pulled his pants down, his erection springing out. Love stared at it lustfully. "Suck it."

"Huh?" Love said wide eyed and surprised.

"You heard me. I said suck my dick. now" Chad demanded. Love got even wetter at his command. She started sucking him slowly licking all around the head as she came up.

"Mmmmm damn Love." Chad moaned. He put a large hand on her head and guided her up and down on his pole. Suddenly he held her head still. Love looked up at him questioningly with him still in her mouth. Chad barked a laugh.

"Don't worry we're trying some new shit tonight" he smirked. Love's eyes widened, drunk Chad was really turning her on with his bad language and commanding ways. One bottle of sake turned her good guy into a bad boy, and she loved every minute of it. Chad put his hands on the sides of her head and gently started to fuck her mouth. Love moaned around his member. "Fuck your mouth is so hot." He growled. It wasn't long before... "FUCK!" he came filling her mouth. Love got up and went to the bathroom to spit out his seed and gargle some mouthwash. As she was spitting out the mouth wash, she felt Chad press his erection into her ass. Love jumped up startled, she hadn't even heard him come into the bathroom. Chad took a large hand and palmed her ass roughly and gave it a good smack. "Tora!" Love yelped. "Get your sexy ass on that bed" he growled in her ear. Love did as she was told. Chad walked to her, his dick swinging as he did. He pulled her nightgown off and ripped off her panties. Chad grinned like a cheshire cat looking at her naked chocolate skin. Pulling apart her legs he dove in licking her clit without mercy. "Tora!" Love yelped as he licked her roughly, shoving his tongue into her hole and grazing her clit with his teeth. He was rough and wild licking like a rabid dog. Love came quickly with her eyes wide. "Ahhhhhh!" She shook hard. Chad smirked and wiped his mouth with his arm. Chad pulled her to him and placed himself at her entrance.

"Umm Tora?" Love questioned.

"What."

"Condom?"

"I told you were trying new shit tonight." with that he plunged into her deep. "Tora!" Love yelped. "We need a condom Tora! We can't jus- oh god!" Chad started to pound into her. "FUCK! Your so tight and wet!" Chad groaned as he started to pump faster. Love was in heaven. Sex definately felt better without a condom. She could feel every ridge and vein in Chad's cock as he fucked her. "Mmmmmm ahhhhhh yes!" Love moaned uncontrolably as she came again. Chad pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach pulling her ass high into the air. He plunged back into her and fucked her doggy style, the sound of him smacking into her filling the room loudly. "Tora" Love whimpered as she came again, squeezing him tight. "Oh shit!" Chad yelled as he started to cum. He quickly pulled out and came all over her ass in thick spurts. "Damn that was good." Chad smiled as he collapsed on the bed next to her. "Tora"

"Hmm?"

"We didn't use a condom."

"Pfft. So what were both clean."

"Well yeah we are, but what about babies?" Love said nervously.

"If I had a baby with you it would be the cutest baby in all of karakura town, it would look just like it's mother. Besides I love kids." Love looked at him like he was crazy.

"Tora were still in highschool!"

"Well get used to it. Cuz after feeling you tonight i'm never putting on a condom again."

"Tora?" She looked up and saw that he had passed out. Love shook her head and walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower. Love knew Chad was just drunk talking about babies and all. But she really didn't want to use condoms anymore either. _I know what I have to do, but i'm definately not having babies now. _Love thought.

XxX

The next day at the doctor's office...

"Love why are we here?" Chad said with a hangover as the bright doctors office lights gave him a headache.

"I told you i'm not having a baby in highschool just because you got drunk. I'm here for birth control."

"Birth control? I don't want you on the pill. We can just use condoms."

"Well maybe I don't want to use condoms anymore." Love looked down shyly.

Chad's eyes widened as the doctor came in. "Ok miss Jackson I have your emergency birth control and you diaphragm. Here are the instructions on how to use it."

"Thank you doctor"

"Now are you sure you don't want the pill?"

"Yes im sure"

"Well everything is fine but, i'm concerned about the deep marks on your neck."

"Oh that's ok doctor. I got those from um... well those are part of the reason that I need the emergency contraceptives." She looked down. The doctor looked at Chad then back at Love, before he stared at Chad. Chad grinned wide. The doctor blushed deeply.

"Oh my. well umm you can go now." The doctor fled from the room.

"Tora!" Chad laughed.


End file.
